


baby, come and give it to me

by romanticallybroken



Series: lashton fun time [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Ashton, Clubbing, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Gestures, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticallybroken/pseuds/romanticallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke realizes he likes dancing, a lot. </p><p>Maybe he's a freak, and has a kink for that type of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, come and give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> ok - so idk i just wrote this because the other night i was listening to some enrique iglesias and just thought about some hot stuff.  
> not that this is hot; it could be, that's for you to decide.  
> but how hot is it to just picture ash grinding up on luke in da club?
> 
> lmao i'd enjoy watching that.
> 
> pls leave kudos if you enjoyed or let me know how i can improve.  
> thanks x.

Michael decided one dreary day to drag Luke all the way to a club (his boyfriend apparently bar-tendered for said club) and also happened to be filled with some very loud music, and some louder people. It wasn’t really the type of crowd that he mingled with; and it was also his first official club and he wasn’t having the best time so far. As soon as they got there Michael excitedly introduced Luke to his boyfriend, Calum; he had dark hair that had a medium

 

2 hours into his stay at the club Luke decided that he had had enough and was going to leave, “Mate I’m going to my car, I’ll see you sometime, bye.” He turned before Michael could reply and made an attempt to walk through the crowd of crushing bodies and get to the exit. Almost halfway through the mess of bodies, the song changed to something he’d heard only once before, the guy was talking about “Mr Worldwide.”

 

He had now almost made his way out of the large space of people when he felt something grab his wrist and being dragged into someone’s arms. He was spun slightly and the hands let go of arm and instead listed his own hands onto someone’s hips. This very someone happened to be a guy slightly shorter than him, with a bunch of wavy hair flowing off of his head, currently shining a purple-blue colour due to the fluorescent lights flashing. Luke had hardly registered what was happening when the shorter boy started dancing in a way that Luke had never seen a guy dance before.

 

 

_Day and Night I just imagine how you put your love on me_

_Lights off, lights on_

 

He was shaking his hips very sensuously, that oddly were in time with the beat of the song, and was looking at Luke through very long eyelashes while doing so. Luke just stood there watching how this man danced around him and moved so seductively around him.

 

_Ready for some action_

_Baby, come and give it to me_

 

At the start of the chorus the guy jumped at twisted and started grinding his ass onto Luke’s crotch. The friction was _so_ amazing and Luke didn’t even realize that he had _gotten_ hard because of the guy who was practically sexually serenading him in public.

 

It wasn’t like he minded, though.

 

_‘Cause I’m a freak_

_The way you pop it and drop it_

_All over me_

_No I don’t want you to stop it_

 

The bumping and grinding got so intense that Luke was practically panting by the end of the chorus. He was _so-turned-on_ and oh how he really _needed_ this guy to come with him and do something to help Luke out. He grabbed his partner’s wrist and dragged him hastily out of the club and pulled him into the nearby alleyway.

 

_Yeah, I’m a freak_

_Baby, I can’t lie_

_When you move like that_

_I’ve got a one-track mind_

 

Their mouths connected and Luke shoved his tongue into the shorter boys mouth, he heard a _moan_ in response, _a fucking moan,_ Luke couldn’t handle not knowing who the hell he was making-out with.

He pulled away from the guys mouth and started placing kisses on his neck, “Who,” another, “Are,” the second one now, “You?” a third.

 

Panting, the boy replied with a strangled out, “ _Ashton.”_ A moan, “ _Who are you?”_ Luke brought his mouth back up to Ashton’s mouth and breathed out a quick “Luke” before kissing him hastily again.

 

_‘Cause I’m a freak_

 

Their make-out session led them to Ashton’s apartment, and them rolling around on his double bed kissing each other hotly and touching each other in other place besides their mouths. Incoherent words and pictures fluttered around within Luke’s mind and then came the cryptic thought of, _“How did I get here with this super hot guy?”_

Luke quickly pushed the thought aside and pushed Ashton down onto the bed and leant over him, “I loved your dancing, babe.”

 

Luke couldn’t help himself as the words flowed out of his mouth easily, normally he wouldn’t say that kind of thing to someone he hardly knew, but this whole thing was _weird_ and he didn’t give a fuck.

 

Ashton smirked up at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly, “Oh really now? How much?” Luke grinned down at the other boy and pressed his lips onto the side of his jaw and started kissing hungrily, he mumbled into the tan skin, “Oh, so much, _fuck,_ it was so hot and _you’re_ so fucking hot.”

 

There was a moan that came from Ashton and a hickey that came from Luke; he tantalizingly ground his hips onto the smaller boy that lay below him and he couldn’t stop the feeling of triumph flush over him as he saw Ashton laying there frustrated, hard, and sweating. Luke had _so much control_ over him and he loved every second of it.

 

“I’m gonna make sure you have it _good”,_ Luke growled as her practically ripped Ashton’s t-shirt right off of his chest, before manhandling Ashton’s muscular leg; removing his tight jeans and throwing them to the side, leaving Ashton only in his boxer shorts.

 

Ashton blushed furiously as he saw Luke run his eyes over his body, biting his lip slightly, before chucking his shirt off as well. He spread Ashton’s legs apart and pulled his jocks off in a quick motion. Ashton blushed even more and looked to the side of the room in embarrassment.

 

“Nuh uh, boy. Look at _me.”_

 

Ashton looked down and saw that Luke’s head was in between his legs and his warm breath was very close to his dick. He shuddered as he felt Luke run his tongue over his hole and press hard kisses to it. He let out a low moan as he felt Luke’s hand near his dick and his tongue pressing into him.

 

“You’re such a _fucking tease_ you know that baby boy? _You_ like to tease me _so bad._ ” Luke said with a thick, lustrous voice, his lips a millimetre away from Ashton’s skin, his hand at the base of his cock.

 

“Now you’re _teasing me!”_ Ashton groaned in response to Luke’s statement.

 

 _“_ Say it.” Luke says lowly, his nose lightly caressing Ashton’s thigh.

 

“ _What?”_ Ashton choked out, shaking slightly.

 

“ _Say please-_

“Please!”

 

“No, please _daddy.”_

_“Please daddy, please fuck me. I need you.”_ His voice was strained and his cock was leaking badly from want.

 

“Good boy. Now suck.”

 

Luke had brought his hand up to Ashton’s mouth, and his left hand was slowly rubbing Ashton’s dick. Luke shoved his fingers inside of Ashton’s mouth and smirked as he felt him moan around his fingers.

 

Luke brought his three fingers down to Ashton’s entrance and slowly pressed a finger inside, feeling how the smaller boy shuddered at the intrusion, he slowly curled his finger and felt around for something that would make the boy _beg_ ; while also slowly jerking Ashton off.

 

_“Fuck, add another-“_

Luke slowly inserted another finger and scissored them; Ashton was getting impatient and was basically fucking _himself,_ on Luke’s two fingers.

 

Luke didn’t even add a third finger, just pulled away from Ashton slightly and asked, “Do you have any lube?”

 

Ashton moaned and nodded, pointed behind him to the left bedside drawer. He looked so _hot,_ Luke thought to himself.

 

Luke found the lube and slicked himself up to his base. Before leaning over Ashton and lining himself with the others body; he waited until the boy underneath him looked up before slowly pressing in.

 

Soft moans escaped both of them, and Luke settled in between Ashton’s legs; with tanned legs wrapped around his hips and a cock pressing against his upper stomach.

 

Luke breathed out against Ashton’s lips, before pecking them.

 

“Are you okay? I don’t want to hurt you, heh. As much as you may have thought–“

 

He felt Ashton press his lips softly against his, and the murmur of something quiet.

 

He pulled away and cocked an eyebrow slightly, “What was that?”

 

Ashton laughed cutely and Luke couldn’t help but smile in response.

 

“I said, you’re so hot when you ask me to call you daddy.” He blushed cutely and Luke let out a sigh.

 

“Can I move?”

 

“Yes.” Ashton responded with a pleasured sigh.

Luke slowly rolled his hips forward, making sure that Ash’s cock got some friction in between them. He watched as his lover’s mouth fell open and how his eyelids fell back in pleasure.

 

“I wasn’t lying about how I said I’m gonna make this good, babe.”

 

“Oh I know… _daddy.”_

Luke shuddered at the nickname, and slowly picked up pace so that he was stimulating Ashton’s pleasure spots in such a _delicious way._

 

As he shifted his body above Ashton’s, he heard a pleasured yelp and felt as the body below him clenched around his sweetly.

 

He thrusted against the same spot and received the same response from the tan boy below him. He knew then that he’d found it.

 

He started thrusting quickly into Ashton, trying not to come from the mass stimulation he was getting from the action. It wasn't until Ashton's eyes had basically glassed over and he  _cried_ out that he was going to cum that Luke grabbed him and jerked him in time with his thrusts. Ashton shrieked in pleasure and let his load coat both of their stomachs, Luke followed behind him and released inside of Ashton.

"Oh shit I'm sorry-"

 

"No, no. That was fucking _amazing, so don't you dare apologize!"_

 

Luke smiled and leant down to kiss Ashton passionately, feeling him sigh into his mouth. 

He pulled out and wiped them off, before pulling Ashton against his chest and cuddling into his side. 

 

After a few moment's of silence Luke speaks, "I think I may like your dance moves a bit too much."

 

_ baby there you go _

 

Ashton raises his eyebrow, not that Luke can see, and says, "Oh, is that  _so?"_

_ stealin' my heart just like a criminal _

 

Luke smiles against Ashton's neck, and mumbles a, "Mhmm, but maybe I like  _you_ more."

 

Ashton giggles, "So what are you trying to say  _daddy?"_

 

_baby don't blame me_

 

Luke blushes a bright red and kisses Ash on his shoulder.

 

"Maybe you should dance for me more often."

_I'm just a freak_

 

 

end/

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know i started it with luke being all harsh and stuff but it's all for the plot as he is actually a softie who likes to take his time and pleasure his partner, aka ashton! 
> 
> plus this is a first attempt @smut so please be a tad bit understanding hahahaha


End file.
